Les sous-hommes
by Glasgow
Summary: Vasquez et Faraday vivent ensemble et se cachent au mieux. Mais tout n'est jamais aussi simple et parfois il faut payer le prix, même quand on n'est pas responsable de ses désirs, même quand on n'a pas choisi d'être différent. Deathfic.


Pour ceci je suis obligée de vous présenter toutes mes excuses. Une deathfic bien comme il faut, comme j'aime, et surtout un sujet que je voulais aborder depuis longtemps sans avoir jamais eu le cœur de me lancer. C'est finalement chose fait suite à une petite baisse de moral récente. Quand je suis triste, je m'acharne sur les personnages que j'aime, je suis cruelle je sais bien lol Mais c'est dingue comme ça fait un bien fou ;)

Le thème abordé correspond je pense à cette époque, bien que je n'ai pas fait plus de recherche que cela. C'est également malheureusement quelque chose qui est encore horriblement d'actualité dans bien des endroits du monde et l'une de mes craintes c'est qu'un jour on y revienne dans nos pays soi-disant évolués... Oui, la grande pessimiste en moi fait encore des siennes.

Concernant le rating, rien de citronné cette fois, c'est juste à cause du propos, ça me semblait approprié.

Bref, pour celles qui s'aventureront plus loin après ce discours, j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même. Et rassurez-vous, je travaille déjà depuis un petit moment sur la fic suivante, qui sera nettement plus joyeuse. Ce genre de dérapage reste rare...

Voilà, voilà, une bonne lecture.

 **ooOoo**

Le silence dans la chambre était apaisant après les gémissements de plaisir qui avaient raisonné plus tôt. Ce même plaisir qui inondait encore les veines de Vasquez, tandis qu'il s'autorisait un petit soupir de contentement.

Serrant davantage Faraday dans ses bras, il passa une main dans ses cheveux humides et déposa un baiser sur son front. De façon tout à fait imprévisible quand on connaissait le personnage, Josh était toujours silencieux après l'amour, les seuls moments où cela arrivait, et Vasquez adorait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Presque autant qu'il aimait Josh.

Le Mexicain n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux qu'il ne l'était ces trois dernières années. Après avoir failli perdre Josh peu après leur rencontre, il s'était décidé à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Attirance qui s'était étonnamment avérée réciproque. Il avait bien fallu qu'il le retrouve quasiment mort pour qu'il prenne le risque de se jeter à l'eau, parce que jusque-là, ça ne lui avait jamais réussi.

Vasquez n'avait jamais été porté sur les femmes. Très jeune, son intérêt se résumait à quelques camarades et il croyait être damné, ne sachant comment gérer cette bizarrerie qu'il pensait être le seul à éprouver. Alors il n'avait rien fait, ne pouvant assumer, ne sachant pas comment agir, alors que peu à peu ses amis d'enfance se mariaient et commençaient à fonder des familles.

Quand le secret avait été trop lourd à porter, la frustration trop profonde, il en avait parlé à ses parents. Ils l'avaient pris plus mal encore que prévu et pour la première fois, le jeune homme avait compris ce que signifiait la douloureuse sensation d'être un sous-homme, terme qui devait revenir plusieurs fois par la suite. Et lorsqu'il était apparu clair à la fin de la conversation qu'il ne changerait pas, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que s'en aller.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait fini par quitter le Mexique, voulant couper avec une part de ses racines dans l'espoir d'assumer au moins un peu ce qu'il était.

Mais vivre avec s'était avéré être un véritable parcours du combattant. Entre les hommes qui l'utilisaient, ceux qui se fichaient de lui et ceux qu'il devait fuir lorsqu'il devenait évident qu'ils voulaient le dénoncer, il avait eu son compte de mauvaises expériences. C'était ça quand on devenait rester discret, quand on ne pouvait se tourner vers qui que ce soit en cas de besoin…

Alors il avait appris à s'adapter. Se contentant de peu. Quelques heures, tout au plus une nuit, quand le besoin s'en faisait trop sentir. Aucune attache, aucune attente. Heureusement, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Avec Josh tout avait changé. Et pour le mieux. Bien sûr, ils devaient rester discrets, s'assurer qu'on ne devine jamais la vraie nature de leur relation. C'était un jeu auquel ils se prêtaient volontiers, parce qu'il y avait suffisamment de bons côtés en contrepartie. Le temps avait permis de laisser s'épanouir les sentiments et ils avaient trouvé leur propre rythme de vie.

Ils s'installaient dans une nouvelle ville pas plus de quelques semaines, louaient systématiquement une maison isolée, se faisaient passer pour des colocataires en quête d'économie, trouvaient chacun un travail, mettaient un peu d'argent de côté… Faraday n'avait rien changé à ses habitudes de joueur, leur faisant passer parfois des soirées entières au saloon, mais c'était aussi bien, à ne jamais se montrer ils auraient pu faire naître des rumeurs quant à ce qui se passaient derrière les murs de leur maison. Puis ils partaient, passant plusieurs jours, parfois quelques semaines, sur les routes, loin de tout le monde.

Ce n'était pas une vie parfaite, mais c'était la leur et ils estimaient s'en sortir plutôt bien.

Une seule fois il y avait eu des rumeurs. Ils n'en avaient pas compris la cause tant ils demeuraient distants l'un envers l'autre quand ils n'étaient pas seuls. Cela tenait peut-être simplement à l'incongruité de deux célibataires de leur âge qui ne vivaient leur vie sans s'exposer… Il en fallait peu parfois. Ils n'avaient de toute façon jamais cherché à en savoir plus, préférant filer tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes et savaient qu'ils avaient une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes. Au cours de leurs nombreuses rencontres, ils avaient entendu parler plus d'une fois d'hommes comme eux conduits à la potence sans procès. Dans ce coin-ci de l'Ouest, on est fier de se débarrasser de quelques erreurs de la nature. Des sous-hommes comme on s'amusait à les appeler.

Les deux hommes vivaient avec cette menace perpétuelle qui pesait sur eux. Avaient-ils seulement le choix de toute façon ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient voulu être ce qu'ils étaient. Ils s'en accommodaient au mieux en tentant d'en tirer le meilleur parti. A deux, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement insupportable.

Passant une main autour de sa taille, Josh se blottit davantage contre Vasquez en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou. Le Mexicain sourit. Il ne comprendrait jamais comment ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette chambre pouvait être aussi mal vu. Pour lui, ça n'aurait pourtant pu être plus naturel. Plus agréable également. Souvent, il se faisait la réflexion que même victime d'un lynchage en règle dans la fleur de l'âge, il n'aurait aucun regret. Jamais il n'aurait eu la force d'aller contre sa nature, même si parfois ce mensonge aurait pu lui faciliter sacrément la vie. Il savait qu'il en était de même pour son compagnon, ils en avaient parlé assez souvent. Tout, plutôt qu'une vie à renier ses envies. Ses besoins. Ils étaient en paix avec cela.

 **ooOoo**

Vasquez avait fermé les yeux et se laissait lentement sombrer vers le sommeil, sa main caressant toujours machinalement les cheveux de son amant, quand l'enfer se déchaîna.

Se redressant d'un même geste, toute trace de fatigue envolée, leurs sens en éveil, les deux hommes échangèrent un regard où l'inquiétude ne parvenait à dissimuler la peur. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'ils éprouvaient à cet instant. Une terreur animale, primaire, de celle qu'on éprouve quand sa vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, et que ceux au bout de ce fil ne sont guère enclins à faire preuve de pitié.

Les deux hommes avaient souvent mis leur vie en danger, comptant toujours l'un sur l'autre pour s'en sortir, ils avaient vécu bien des situations compliquées, mais ils n'avaient jamais perdu confiance ou leur assurance. Et la suite ne leur avait pas donné tort. Ce soir pourtant c'était autre chose. Ce soir, c'était foutrement plus personnel et ils n'avaient pas prévu quoi que ce soit pour y faire face. Ils avaient pourtant toujours su que cela risquait bien d'arriver tôt ou tard, mais n'avaient pas su l'affronter, le prévoir, s'y préparer. Probablement justement parce que c'était trop personnel et qu'ils ne savaient pas comment le gérer sans tout remettre en question. Ce soir ils en payaient le prix.

Le bruit qui les avait sortis de leur torpeur ne laissait guère place aux supputations, c'était la porte d'entrée qui avait volé en éclats. Et déjà provenaient du rez-de-chaussée des voix masculines qui n'avaient rien d'amical. Ne s'étant pas attiré d'ennui depuis qu'ils étaient ici, Faraday n'avait pratiquement pas eu besoin de tricher au poker, c'est dire, Vasquez n'avait que peu de doute quant aux raisons de cette intrusion. Deux hommes qui partagent une maison, sont secrets et pas du tout intéressés par une quelconque compagnie féminine, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que quelques justiciers de bas étages, autoproclamés gardiens d'une moralité sans tâche, se perdent en théories insipides et ne passent à l'action. Une façon d'assouvir un goût prononcé pour la violence plus qu'une volonté de suivre une morale bienpensante, qui aurait sans nul doute condamné leurs actes sans l'hypocrisie latente gangrénant chaque société. C'était tellement prévisible, presque étonnant que ce ne soit pas arrivé plus tôt, que le Mexicain s'en voulu pour s'y être si peu préparé.

Sans avoir besoin de se concerter, les deux hommes furent rapidement sur leurs pieds. Ils n'avaient eu le temps d'enfiler que leurs pantalons que déjà les pas lourds, et bien trop nombreux, raisonnaient dans le couloir, tout proches.

Vasquez n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de l'endroit où il avait laissé ses armes. Ils étaient chez eux, censément à l'abri, il n'avait pas pensé à être vigilant et ils risquaient bien de payer le prix de son inconséquence à présent. Il fut à peine rassuré de voir du coin de l'œil son amant se saisir de son propre colt, qu'il avait la bonne idée de garder religieusement sous son oreiller chaque nuit. Six balles, pas sûr que cela suffise, mais au moins ne partiraient-ils pas sans faire quelques dégâts.

Vasquez n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir davantage sur leur situation que la porte s'ouvrait à la volée. Faraday fit feu sans une seconde d'hésitation et le premier assaillant s'écroula net, touché à la tête. Leur avantage fut pourtant de courte durée et le second coup de feu, provenant cette fois de l'arme d'un grand type à la mine patibulaire, atteignit à l'abdomen l'Irlandais, qui s'écroula avec un hoquet de surprise.

\- Josh ! s'écria Vasquez, tentant de se précipiter vers lui.

Sa réaction provoqua l'hilarité de l'assistance tandis que deux homme eurent tôt fait de l'immobiliser, résistant sans mal à toutes ses essais pour leur fausser compagnie.

Faraday, le visage déformé par la douleur alors que le sang coulait abondamment de sa blessure, le fixait du regard. Vasquez décida alors de faire de même, ne pas le lâcher des yeux dans une vaine tentative d'ignorer ce qui se passait. Parce que leur sort semblait scellé. On venait de les trouver dans la même chambre, à peine habillés… Si leurs adversaires avaient encore eu des doutes quant au lien les unissant, ils avaient dû s'envoler à l'instant où ils avaient pénétré dans la pièce. C'était mauvais signe pour la suite, autant donc trouver un peu de réconfort là où il le pouvait. Et les deux yeux clairs de son compagnon, où il aimait à se perdre si souvent, offraient une alternative des plus plaisantes. De façon surprenante, Josh avait l'air serein à présent qu'il était désarmé, impuissant, incapable même de seulement se lever. Il semblait accepter son sort avec un calme imprévu, mais qui eut l'avantage d'être contagieux.

Tout au fond de lui, Vasquez avait toujours envisagé l'hypothèse que cela pouvait finir de la sorte. Il était de toute façon damné depuis qu'il avait choisi de prendre son plaisir entre les bras d'autres hommes. Encore que là, la notion de choix n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de l'équation. Il était simplement comme il était. Il en payait à présent le prix. Ce qui allait immanquablement suivre le terrifiait, surtout parce qu'il avait entraîné son homme dans sa chute. Se sentir responsable de la souffrance et la fin proche de celui qu'il aimait était pire que sa propre mort imminente. Mais il savait que tout comme lui, Josh n'avait aucun regret. Il pouvait le lire dans son regard calme. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu, partagé, cela personne ne pourrait le leur enlever. Et Vasquez préférait de beaucoup une fin prématurée plutôt qu'être passé à côté de tout ce qu'ils avaient connu ces quelques années. Il avait été plus heureux que prévu auprès de ce compagnon atypique et n'échangerait cette sensation unique et si longtemps espérée contre des décennies d'une vie solitaire. Alors il était prêt.

Ainsi concentré sur le regard de son compagnon de route, il prêta à peine attention aux hommes qui leur faisaient subir cela. A peine grimaça-t-il tandis que les deux qui le tenaient toujours en respect resserraient leur étreinte, tordant douloureusement ses bras pour prévenir toute tentative chez lui de se défendre.

\- Ainsi, les rumeurs étaient fondées, s'amusa celui qui devait se prendre pour le chef de cette petite expédition punitive. Toujours fourrés ensemble, à finir les phrases de l'autre. Ça n'avait rien de très catholique. Mais vous avez scellé votre sort en refusant les deux filles que voulait vous proposer miss Mimi hier soir. Jamais personne n'avait refusé si galante compagnie.

Voilà donc leur erreur, songea Vasquez avec un pincement au cœur. La veille effectivement, après une partie de cartes qui avait rempli les poches de Faraday, la propriétaire du bordel voisin du saloon avait tenté d'avoir sa part du magot en vantant à leur intention les talents de deux de ses filles. Ils avaient poliment refusé avant de quitter l'établissement ensemble. Il y avait bien eu quelques regards surpris, mais les deux hommes n'y avaient guère prêté attention. Leur seconde erreur manifestement. Encore une fois, c'était cruel de réaliser qu'en reniant leurs désirs, ce qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, le temps d'une seule soirée, ils auraient eu la vie sauve. Ce monde n'avait décidément jamais été fait pour eux.

Aucun d'eux ne se donna la peine de répondre, de se défendre à l'accusation. A quoi bon ? Toute explication était vaine. Et pourquoi tenter de renier leur nature, celle-là même qu'ils avaient toujours assumé, quoi qu'en secret, au tout dernier moment ? Nier n'aurait servi à rien, à part se décevoir eux-mêmes. Ils allaient mourir comme ils avaient vécu, la tête haute et sans rien lâcher. C'était là la marque des hommes de bien, qu'importe ce qu'on pouvait penser d'eux à cause d'un tout petit trait de personnalité qui, dans un monde parfait, n'aurait dû regarder qui que ce soit.

\- Heureusement, on est là pour réparer ça, reprit l'homme, l'air si réjoui que Vasquez en eut la nausée. Emmenez celui-là dehors, dit-il à l'intention des deux hommes qui le tenaient toujours fermement.

Puis il rit en se rapprochant de Faraday, qui n'avait toujours pas été capable de seulement essayer de se redresser.

\- Intitule de s'embêter avec celui-là, il a son compte.

Le sang coulant de sa blessure avec toujours la même régularité semblait effectivement confirmer cette pensée, celle-là même que Vasquez ne voulait envisager. Et tandis qu'on le tirait de force vers la porte, toujours sans lâcher le regard de son compagnon, il se battit comme un beau diable pour tenter d'échapper aux deux types bien plus musclés que lui. Un bref instant, heurtant avec force l'un de ses adversaires, il crut prendre l'avantage. Le coup porté violement à sa tempe le détrompa. Sonné, il secoua la tête, fermant les yeux sous la vague de douleur. Il les rouvrit pourtant très vite, pour Joshua, qui le fixait toujours, la tristesse voilant cette fois son regard.

Ils avaient essayé jusqu'au bout d'oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux, mais ils avaient douloureusement conscience à présent qu'il leur restait bien trop peu de temps. Vasquez tenta un sourire, doutant pourtant du résultat. Josh fit de même avant de prononcer silencieusement ces trois mots qui avaient toujours été les plus importants. _Je t'aime_. Rien d'autre n'avait jamais vraiment compté. Vasquez hocha la tête, fit de même puis se tordit le cou pour le voir le plus longtemps possible tandis qu'on le sortait de la pièce, toujours à deux, lâches qu'ils étaient.

Ils le traînèrent dehors, n'hésitant pas à le frapper dès lors qu'il résistait un peu trop à leur goût. Puis ils lui ligotèrent les mains dans le dos, serrant plus qu'il n'était humainement supportable, avant de le conduire vers l'un des arbres qui bordaient la maison. Vasquez perdit plusieurs fois l'équilibre tant il était malmené et chaque fois on le relevait sans douceur. S'il tentait bien de se débattre, il ne desserra pas les dents. Tout plutôt que leur faire l'honneur de les supplier. Il n'y avait de toute façon rien à dire, son sort, comme celui de son compagnon, était scellé. Ces hommes allaient leur ôter la vie et semblaient y prendre le plus grand plaisir, pas le genre à éprouver une quelconque pitié. Et puis, le Mexicain se refusait à leur offrir la satisfaction de pouvoir jubiler à le voir atteint. Même dans un moment pareil il avait sa fierté. Mais après tout, que lui restait-il d'autre à ce stade ?

Le masque d'indifférence fut plus difficile à maintenir cependant quand il fut brusquement stoppé, immobilisé de façon à faire face à la bâtisse. Ils avaient laissé Faraday à l'intérieur, seul, blessé, mais Vasquez avait gardé au fond de lui le maigre espoir que peut-être lui pourrait s'en sortir, qu'il arriverait à s'enfuir malgré la perte de sang. Que tout ne soit pas totalement perdu. A présent qu'il voyait distinctement par la fenêtre leur chambre en proie aux flammes, il perdit cet ultime espoir. Même de cela, ils étaient parvenus à le priver. Ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le calvaire de l'homme dont le seul crime était de l'aimer, il eut un haut-le-cœur. Cette fois, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne put se retenir davantage.

\- Bande de salauds ! hurla-t-il, se débattant avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Sous les rires, il continua à les insulter cette fois dans sa langue natale, ne trouvant pourtant aucun réconfort dans la colère qui éclatait enfin. Josh se mourrait… Par sa faute… C'était la fin de son monde. Autant qu'il en finisse lui aussi.

S'il n'avait guère eu d'incertitude quant à la finalité de tout ceci, restait l'inconnu de la méthode employée. Vasquez fut fixé en les voyant passer une corde autour de l'une des branches de l'arbre où ils l'avaient conduit. Cela le laissa de façon surprenante presque de marbre. Ça ou autre chose de toute façon… Ce n'était plus là sa priorité. A la façon dont l'incendie s'était propagé dans la maison, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, Josh n'était plus. Et une terre sans Joshua Faraday ne méritait pas d'être foulée, alors ce nœud coulant lui apparaissait plutôt comme une bénédiction.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la corde autour de son cou, Vasquez vit distinctement le sheriff au milieu de ces hommes tellement enclins à les juger. Ainsi donc on ne leur rendrait probablement jamais justice. C'était tellement gratuit... Josh et lui avaient aidé tant de gens et à présent les voilà obligés à affronter cela tout seul. Le destin pouvait être un chien parfois.

Pourtant Vasquez n'avait aucun regret. Il aurait certes voulu passer bien des années encore auprès de son compagnon, vieillir à ses côtés et s'éteindre tranquillement dans ses bras… Mais au moins il l'avait rencontré, l'avait aimé, c'était bien tout ce qui comptait. Alors il ferma les yeux et ne pensa qu'à Josh. Son sourire, ses yeux intenses, la façon dont ses mains savaient courir sur son corps, son rire de grand gamin à ses blagues pas drôles, son insupportable caractère, ses facéties, sa façon de gémir son plaisir… Faraday avait été tout son univers, sans lui il n'y avait rien. Vasquez était donc en paix avec l'idée de le retrouver, quelque soit cet après auquel il n'avait pas toujours cru.

Quand ses pieds quittèrent le sol, que l'oxygène se fit rare, il n'y eu qu'une larme unique roulant sur sa joue pour témoigner son refus de son sort. On ne lui enlèverait pas ses souvenirs, c'est avec eux qu'il partait, la tête haute et le cœur rempli d'un amour que ses tortionnaires n'avaient probablement jamais connu. C'était bien lui le gagnant, qu'importe la vie qui s'échappait inexorablement.

 **THE END.**


End file.
